Struggling for Love
by ComicallyInsane
Summary: When sora arrives home, he expected the normal, but now, with people he thought he'd never see again coming back into his life, him and said people entering a struggle tournament, and new struggle rules to make the game even more of a beatdown than before
1. The New Struggle Tournament

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Struggle Re-Opening

"Sora!" a young girl, no, young woman, cried out to him, then jumping on him and showering him with kisses," oh my god! Riku and I thought we were never going to see you again! I was so worried about you…"

"Kairi!" the teenager yelled happily, planting a kiss on her cherry lips and playing with a lock of her waist length amber hair, "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much! Is Riku really here? I looked everywhere but still couldn't find him!"

Kairi giggled," then you should look up!"

I looked up and found myself staring into the face of my best-friend-turned-bad-turned-good-again, Riku. I shook my gravity-defying brown hair out of my eyes and smiled my trademark lopsided grin up at my best friend. Riku only shook his long mane of silver hair with amusement shining in his steel-colored eyes before saying, "You little bastard, why didn't you tell us you were back!"

Well, to say the least, I had been expecting a more sentimental welcome, I proceeded to tell him so, and he moved Kairi off of me and sat on my stomach.

"Can't….breathe…must….LIVE!" I gasped, struggling to get Riku off of me. Hey! He was a pretty heavy guy!

We all laughed and Riku stood up and helped me up. "So…how are you guys?" I asked awkwardly, I mean, I hadn't seen these guys for three years! What was I supposed to say?

"Sora, we thought you were dead!" Kairi cried out, and soon everyone in the park we were in looked up and began to mutter to themselves, I heard a couple that sounded like Tidus and Wakka, but I couldn't recognize any of the others.

"Dead? Why would you think I was dead?" I asked bewilderedly.

"You left for five years Sora! FIVE YEARS!" Riku bellowed, I looked at Kairi guiltily as I noticed her eyes were filling with tears.

"I came back though!" I replied weakly.

"Do you know how much I missed you Sora?" Kairi asked softly," I waited everyday down at that beach for you to come back to me, and everyday it never came true, it hurt us all so much Sora." She began to cry and I felt any resolve I had left shatter.

I stepped up to her and wiped away her tears with my thumb and gently brushed some hair out of her eyes, a faint smile graced her lips. "Here Kairi, I think this is yours," I whispered so nobody could hear it but me and Kairi," I told you I'd bring it back."

She looked down in her hands and her eyes widened as she saw the lucky charm she had given me last time we had met. "Thank you Sora…thank you so much."

I then looked up to find half the park surrounding us both and whispers floating around like thin lines on a spider web.

We pushed past them and continued walking until I told them I was going to enter the Struggle Tournament going on that I had seen a flyer for on the street.

"really Sora? I was thinking about trying it myself," Riku smirked, ´it should be… interesting.."

"I always thought that people didn't find it interesting to lose, but I guess you proved me wrong," I grinned back jokingly.

Kairi and I laughed and I ducked out of the way as Riku tried to hit me over the head.

"well, aren't you having fun?"

I turned around and gasped at who I saw….

* * *

**CLIFFIE ALERT!**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Please do review!**


	2. You're BACK!

**Disclaimer: see page 1**

**Hey guys, I hope you are at least a LITTLE interested in the story, cuz I didn't get a lot of reviews last time… ( **

**Anyways, it'll get WAY more interesting in the next few chappies, so read on!**

**_thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_You're BACK!_

* * *

I turned around, and gasped at what I saw. It was Axel, Cloud, Leon, Auron, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and most shockingly, Roxas and Namine. But possibly the most disturbing thing that I noticed was that they were all my age. MY AGE! THEY WERE MY AGE!

"**What** are you staring at?" Axel asked mockingly, "it's like you've never met us before."

"But-how-when did you… how are you….what's going **on** here!" I gaped. Alright, I admit, I MAY have lost my cool, a little, okay, a lot, I mean, two of them didn't even **exist** for god's sake!

"Was I part of that guy?" Roxas pretended to whisper to Axel.

"I told you that I tried to get you out, see what you could have become?" Axel joked.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on!"

"Alright Sora," Leon said," we'll tell you what happened. Now listen: when you first left us, or in some cases found us." He stared pointedly at Roxas and Namine. "we got this weird feeling, like being fit into a sweater too small for you, and we appeared here, we think that the bond of our hearts lead us back together, and that there is no way of reversing what we've done."

Sora absorbed this information gradually, and then remembered that Riku and Kairi were with him. "Guys," he said to them, "these are my friends, Riku and Kairi, they were the reason I met you all.'

"Oh, we remember Kairi," started Axel, Roxas, and Leon," but Riku?"

Sora sighed deeply. "The crazy dude that tried to kill me off," he said dryly.

"Oh!"

"But, what are you guys going to do now that you're here?" Sora asked. He himself had been wondering where he was going to stay, as he **definitely **did not want to go home to his hysterical mother.

"Well," Axel began slowly, "We were hoping you could help us buy this big penthouse we found, we could all live there, for now anyways."

"Err…how much does it cost?" Sora asked warily.

"Only around…… 500000 munny." Auron suddenly spoke up, "It'll hold about 30 people at once, plus, there will be room for practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"The struggle battle silly!" Rikku piped up, "You know, I never noticed how cute you were when I was a fairy-sprite."

Sora blushed and through the corner of his eye he could see Kairi was red-faced and glaring at Rikku. 'Uh-oh' he thought, expecting her to say something. She didn't however, and Sora spoke up yet again.

"Err… thanks, but how would we practice for struggle battles?"

"Well, Sora, it seems as though the rules changed this year," This time Roxas spoke, "And now not only do you not have to use those sissy bubble sticks, but now the winner is last man standing, whoever gets knocked out first loses."

"What are the weapons that we're using?" Sora wondered out loud.

"Well, mister Sora, you get to use whatever weapon you want, they cast a spell on the arena so the weapons won't cut through skin or bone, and then you're set!" Yuna answered his thoughts sweetly.

"Alright, alright," Sora gave in, seeing as he had nothing else to say and no more objections, "we'll go buy the penthouse."

"Yay!" they all shouted, minus Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

Once they had arrived and bought the penthouse(the owner was shocked into silence when they paid him the entire price straight out), which they discovered was fully decorated except for three big, white rooms, they decided to go to sleep and get some rest for the next day, when they would all sign up for the tournament.

* * *

**Second chapter down! Please keep reading, if it's not already better, I promise that it will be at least somewhat better when the tournament starts! Please read and review, I need criticism if I want to get better people! And you are the critics!**


	3. Qualifying to Fight

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Hey faithful readers! Enjoying the story so far? I hope so, but if you are, then review and tell me what you like! And if you hate it, then tell me what you DON'T like, so I can improve. Anyways, onto the STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Qualifying to Fight_

* * *

"C'mon Sora! You have…to…wake…up…" Riku grunted as he tried to pull the covers off of his stubborn friend, Sora. Today was the day the group was going to qualify for the Struggle Tournament Round 1 fights. They had to fill out the forms and take a small physical test before they could enter officially.

"OH! I know how to wake him up!" Rikku whispered bubbly, "watch this…"

Rikku leaned over Sora and slowly closed in for a kiss. Sora felt something warm and soft on his lips and he began to kiss Rikku back. "Mm… you're a good kisser Sora." Rikku sighed dreamily.

"So are you…Kairi…."

"What!" Rikku shrilled, leaping back off of him. "What do you mean KAIRI!"

"HUH!" Sora shot up out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump," you're not Kairi!"

Sora was wide-eyed and touched his lips lightly.

"Nope!" Rikku grinned cutely. (Isn't she the cutest?)

"Oh god.." Sora whispered, clearly traumatized, " let's just go to the qualifications."

They all laughed and drove their cars down to the newly built struggle coliseum, when they arrived, they saw that everyone was already there other than Kairi( she wasn't fighting).

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" a small man said from behind the podium, who they all assumed was the referee, "To a brand-new struggle tournament extravaganza! To enter your weapons, please step over to the counter over there(Sora couldn't see where he was pointing exactly, but he knew it was somewhere to the left) and if you haven't had a physical in the last six months, you will need to step behind the curtain over there( he pointed to the right this time.)"

Sora and the others made their way over to the weapons counter and picked up the small form that they needed to fill out. Sora looked down at the questions on his questionnaire.

_What is the name of your weapon?_

_What kind of weapon is it?(sword , spear, etc.)_

_Are there any special abilities that come along with your weapon?_

And lastly..

_Please return this to the counter when you have completed questions 1-10._

Sora filled in the little paper and then returned it to the counter, he scanned the others' papers, and saw what weapons they were using:

Axel-windmill shuruiken

Yuna-Nirvana

Rikku-Godhand

Auron-Masamune

Cloud-Omnisword

Leon-Lionheart

Roxas-Keyblade

Paine- Flametongue

He also saw a couple other people that he'd never seen before:

Lulu: Onion Knight

Wakka: World Champion

Tidus: Brotherhood

Yuffie: Titan shuruiken

Aerith: Staff

Zidane: Double-blade

Kimahri: Soul Lance

ViVi: Mage Staff

Once the others were done he headed over to them and asked them if it went okay, they said yes, and the walk home to the penthouse was spent in thoughtful silence. Suddenly, Auron, seemingly out of nowhere, swung his large blade straight at Leon, who blocked with his blade and threw off the attack. "What was that about?" Sora asked Auron. In response, Auron swung at him, and Sora summoned his Ultima Keyblade to his hand and threw off the attack like Leon, then, suddenly catching the drift, he summoned his other Keyblade and swung it down in an arc towards Riku, and soon the entire party was sparring with each other out on the streets.

Sora stared down Leon and Cloud, daring them to attack. Leon struck first, bringing in a swift blow that caused Sora to lose his balance when he parried it, but that was all it took as Cloud launched him into the air with the hilt of his blade. Sora regained balance in midair and summoned his Oblivion Keyblade to accompany his Ultima Keyblade. He did a somersault and at the same time slashed down with both of his keyblades, narrowly missing Leon as he ducked out of the way.

He turned around and changed to his Bond of Fire Keyblade which he hurled at Cloud as he leapt forward and swung down the other blade. Cloud took the second hit head on and was knocked across the street into a fire hydrant, Leon took his opportunity and jumped into the air with his blade overhead. Sora had expected this and jumped high into the air and did a back flip until he was facing downward towards Leon. He saw Leon's face of shock as he drilled down with his keyblade and slammed him into the ground. He looked around and saw that he, Roxas, Cloud, and Paine were the last ones standing.

"Well, that was fun," admitted Roxas, thus breaking the silence.

"yeah, but next time, don't forget to invite us." someone spoke from behind Sora, he turned around and saw his old friends Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka, who was also accompanied with a girl in all black, a blue furry guy, and a small guy that he recognized as ViVi from Twilight Town.

"Guys! How are you?" Sora called to them.

"We've been doin' alright ya?" Wakka called out, "And I got myself a girl now too!"

He examined them more closely, and sure enough, Wakka and the Goth chick were holding hands.

"What's your name?" he asked politely, looking towards the girl.

"My name is Lulu, Wakka must have told me about you a million times, ' I'm friends with the keyblade master, ya?'" she mimicked Wakka, " so I'm pretty sure you're Sora."

Sora laughed at the red that had invaded Wakka's cheeks.

"So where do you guys live?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, of course not, why would I?"

"Well, we live…. with….. you guys….."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I thought it was alright, but I really do want your opinion too! So review!**

**WHO will Sora fight first in the tournament?**

**Where IS Kairi during all of this?**

**How much stranger can this GET?**

**All will be answered in the next Struggling for Love!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWR**


End file.
